What are we going to do?
by AlvinSevilleRockstar101
Summary: On a way to one of Alvin's conserts, something takes him away. The family tries to save Alvin, but no luck. This man is abusive. What will happen? Whole story is told in Alvin's pov. Read and review! Guys, can you please give me some ideas for chapter5? Please give them to me in a review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Before I begin this story, let me say that this is only chapter1 of my story, and it will be multiple chapters if I get enough reviews. This story is about what will happen when something takes Alvin away in a car. Read on for more details.

Alvin's pov.  
I woke up, stretching. I shut off my alarm clock, and got up. Today would be the day when I would have to go to school and help out the teacher, and possabley watch the class for the whole hour. She didn't tell me why though. When I walked down stares, I saw my brothers, Simon and Theodore eating. Theodore, as always sat on Simon's lap. But not for long.  
"Alvin!" Theodore exclamed running over to me, and jumping into my lap after I sat down.  
"Hey Theo!" I said happely, as I began to eat my tost. Theodore and I shared a glass of milk together. I loved chocolate milk, and so did Theodore. Dave walked into the room.  
"Guys, I need to talk to you about something." Dave said. I could tell in his voice that this wasn't any good.  
"What is it, Dave?" I asked him, taking a sip of milk.  
"Well first of all, you guys are not going to school, because well, you guys have gotten kicked out." Dave said. Everyone gasped.  
"What for?" I asked again, now woried sick.  
"They said that they got a new rock band, and they didn't need you guys anymore." Dave explained.  
"Are you kiding me? There is no one better than us in our school!" Theodore yelled, as he took a sip of milk.  
"Well, acording to them, there is." Dave said.  
My face showed rage. "We'll teach those jerks! We'll show them!" I yelled.  
"What is the band?" Simon spoke up.  
"They didn't say. All I know is the band has had alot of practice with this kind of thing. They wouldn't give me anymore information." Dave said.  
"So what are we going to do?" I asked, as Theodore sat back on my lap.  
"Well, this is where the hard part comes in. Another school said that they want Alvin to sing alone for 3 months to see how he does." Dave said.  
I gasped along with everyone else.  
"S-so we have to j-just w-watch him?" Theodore asked, leaning back against my chest, and holding on to me tight.  
"I'm afraid so. I ccan't change that fact." David Seville said.

Two days later, I was getting ready for my first consert.  
"Come on boys, we got to go." Dave said. We all piled into the car.  
I sat in the front seat, while Simon and Theodore sat in the back.  
"Listen Alvin. I know this is hard, but we have no choice. They won't let us go on unless we do this." Dave said.  
I wiped the tears form my eyes, and we began driving down the road.  
"B-but c-can't we joine him for atleast one song?" Theodore asked.  
"I'm afraid not. I can ask though, maybe they will let you guys for atleast one song." Dave said, although he doutid it.  
Just as they were about to pull into the main area, something pounded at my passenger side door. Something harsh finally clange to his door, swinging open the door. Before I could react, something picked me up and took me away.

Oh no. What will happen next? What will happen to Alvin? Review please!


	2. Alvin gets hert

High everyone. Here is chapter2. Read and review please.

The man looked at Alvin glaring hard at him. "This is the of you and you're band," he said, glaring harder and harder at Alvin.  
"Wh-what do you want with me?" Asked Alvin, he was really scared.  
"Oh, you'll see what I want form you." The man said as he smacked Alvin hard in the face. Alvin cried out in pain, but the man was going to do it again.  
"You will pay, big time!" The man yelled louder. Then smack! Alvin was nocked out cold. The man left him laying in the passenger seat of his car, and sped off in his car. The man smiled hatefully. "I'll put an end for the chipmunks, once and for all."

"Dave, where did he go?" Asked Theodore, now crying.  
"Hush, Theodore, we'll keep looking for a little while longer," said Dave.  
One of there best friends, Hunter had offered to help. Dave watched as Hunter opened the passenger side door, and climed in.  
When Theodore saw him, he lept forward, onto Hunter's lap, crying histaricly.  
"Hunter commferted Theodore. He buckled them in and they began driving down the road again.  
"Where did you see him last?" Hunter asked, after Theodore fell asleep on his lap.  
"Well, we were going to pull into the music building when something took Alvin away," Simon explained trying not to cry.  
"It was at this exit," Dave said, pulling the car asidel. Hunter looked out and saw something speading away, but thought nothing of it. Soon, they would regret that.

Next chapter will be up, maybe today or tomorrow. We'll see.


	3. Sirching for Alvin

Dave and Hunter and Simon and Theodore were driving all around town.  
"Have you seen any sine of him?" Asked Theodore as he woke up, sitting up on Hunter's lap. Hunter said, "no, we have not seen him yet. But we not giving up, am I correct Dave?"  
"Yes, we will not give up on Alvin." Dave aid. "But maybe we'll find him tomorrow," Simon said.  
"Good idea. Hunter you can stay the night at our house, if you want.

With Alvin the man got so ticked off with Alvin he was ready to hert him bad.  
He threw Alvin into a ditch. "I'll be back." He had said, before dashing off.

The next day, while Simon and Dave we're sirching, Simon, who was in the front passenger seat saw something in the ditch ahead of them.  
"Dave, I think that that that's Alvin." Simon said. Dave stopped the car and Simon got out. Simon almost screamed at seeing Alvin not breathing. Dave also got out and saw it too.  
"L-leave m-me." They herd Alvin gasp out, before falling completely uncontious.

What will happen? Read on and see. For now, Alvin Seville113, out!


	4. Is there any hope Chapter 4

Alvin lay in a bed at the Dr. officee. He had been badly hert, and there was no telling if he was going to make it alive or not.  
Dr. Tommis came into the room.  
"Sevilles, I don't have very good news for you." Said the man.  
Dave emmidiatly went pail. "Wh-what is it?" Asked Dave, wanting to cry.  
"Well, Alvin has a chance of living, a very slight chance." Said Tommis. Dave immidiatly broke down into tears.

Meanwhile the abusive man was walking past the Dr. office and saw Alvin laying in a bed form a window. He walked over to the window, and swooped Alvin form the bed, and ran off as fast as he cold with Alvin in his hands.

"He was just right here a second ago." Dave said. But then he gasped. Someone had taken him again. And they were not going to stop, untill they were done with him. But when would they be done with him?


	5. The next apter 5

"Did you really think you could get away form me that easy?" Yelled the abuser, whose name is Rick.  
"I-I w-wasn't trying t-to get aw-w-way form you." Alvin stamard. But Rick grabbed a belt.

"I will continue to beat you untill you stop crying!" Rick yelled, slapping Alvin hard across the chest.  
"I-I am sorry!" Alvin tried and screamed. He is only twelve years old. He doesn't have the right to be abused does he?  
"Shut! Up!" Growled Rick, smacking Alvin hard across the chest.

While Hunter, Simon, Theodore, and Dave were trying to figre out what happened to Alvin, they didn't know this, but Alvin was dying.

Oh, my my my my. What will happen next? Give me you're idea in a review.


	6. Shock

Alvin was getting abused again, only this time by two men. One man was smacking him hard across the chest, while the other one hit him continuesly with a belt. But before they cold continue, strong hands grabbed them and put them into handcufs.

After one officer took away Alvin's abusers the other officer turned to Dave and looked sadly at him. "You're son I don't think will live for nothing more than a few hours." The officer said, sadly.

Somewhere further away however, the boys Mother ran in the forest, trying to find something or someone.

Guys, I know it's short, but if you give me ideas, I can make them longer. I'm losing the flow for this story.


	7. Will he make it, or not?

Hey guys, just to let you know, I will not be uploading anything on Feb11, which will be tomorrow, so I will update again today to make that up.

I want to thank "wolfblue" for the idea to write this story. Thanks, you are the best!

As the police drive Alvin to the hospital, Dave is worried about Alvin's survival. Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore are back at the house with Hunter. Simon and Theodore are in their room trying to get some sleep, but Theodore has a nightmare about Alvin. Theodore quickly wakes up after his nightmare, but accidently gets stuck under his bed sheets, and can't get out! Simon wakes up, and sees Theodore under his sheets looking like a ghost and crying out for help. Simon gets spooked, and tries to get away, but his foot gets caught in his sheets, causing Simon to trip, and the bed sheets to fall on top of Simon! Simon and Theodore are now stuck under their bed sheets looking like ghosts, and can't get out or see anything! Soon, Dave arrives at the hospital with Alvin and the police. Dave calls Hunter at home, and tells him the news about Alvin. Hunter understands, and says that he, Simon, and Theodore will be at the hospital as soon as possible. Back in their bedroom, Simon and Theodore are still stuck under their bed sheets looking like ghosts. Theodore manages to poke his face out of the sheet, but sees Simon under his brother's sheets and thinks he is a ghost! The bed sheet covers Theodore again as Simon pokes his face out of his bed sheet, sees Theodore under his sheets, and Simon thinks Theodore is a ghost too! Both brothers run around the room clueless thinking there's ghosts in the room, when Hunter comes into the room, and see the bed sheet-covered chipmunk brothers running around the room screaming under the sheets! Hunter helps Simon and Theodore out of the bed sheets, then tells them about Alvin. Both brothers are worried, put their bed sheets back on their beds, and leave to go see Alvin. As they are about to leave however, Hunter realizes that he needs to get some things from the house. Simon and Theodore wait outside in the back near their clothesline which has bed sheets hanging on it. The boys chipmunk mother is running up the street wanting to see her sons, and sees Simon and Theodore out in the backyard. The chipmunk's mother runs over to greet her sons, and when Simon and Theodore see their mom, they hug her. Hunter comes out of the house, and all of the family members go to see Alvin. They meet Dave at the hospital, and as they wait, the doctor comes out saying Alvin will survive.

Please don't review me telling me I copied form another review, I know. Bt I wanted to use "wolfblue's" idea. Thanks for reading my stories, man, you are a great story creater.  
As for the rest of you, please read and review. All credit goes to "wolfblue."


	8. Emotional

Alvin woke up in a hospital bed with a breathing machine attached to him, and felt both weak and sore. Not that he didn't expect that after what happened to him. Then again, he did nothing to deserve this.  
The doctor came into the room and asked Alvin how he was. "Sore, and weak. But I'm fine," Alvin replied.  
"Good. You will be here a while to heal, but you'll be back in normal soon!" the doctor assured Alvin, before walking out of the room. He then stopped, and said: "Oh, by the way, your family is here to see you."  
"Thank you doctor. I'd like to see them please," Alvin said as the doctor left Alvin alone. Alvin was now wondering a lot of things; certain subjects that he wished would leave his mind. If anything, Alvin was scared, and sad, but most of all, hurt and confused.

"Alvin," a voice called by the door as Dave carefully walked in. "Yes, Dave?" Alvin asked in a monotone voice that expressed no emotion. At least, not yet anyways. Dave sat down on Alvin's hospital bed near Alvin knowing that chipmunk was probably emotionally upset, but not knowing when he would let them out.  
"Alvin, the doctor told me how you were. Don't worry, you'll feel better!" Dave said trying to cheer Alvin up. Alvin sighed, and replied: "I know, Dave."  
"Hunter, Simon and Theodore want to see you too. Is that okay if they come in?" Dave asked his son carefully. Alvin nodded as Dave went to get the others. The five all came into the room, and went to be with Alvin.  
"Alvin, how are you? Are you okay?" Theodore asked cautiously wanting to make sure his brother wasn't more hurt. Alvin smiled, and replied: "Yes, Theodore. I'm fine," before Theodore carefully gave Alvin a hug. Simon joined in the hug too, as he said "We're so glad your back, Alvin. We were worried." As they separated from the hug, Alvin replied: "I know, but at least I'm back!" Alvin responded kindly.  
Hunter and Alvin also got a chance to hug and say some words of relief to each other, before they too separated. "Hey, Hunter, could you take Simon and Theodore for a minute. I need to have a talk with Alvin," Dave asked before Hunter along with Alvin's brother's nodded, and left the room.  
Dave turned back to Alvin, and asked: "Alvin, do you remember Vinny?" as he stepped aside to reveal the boy's mom. Vinny smiled as Alvin's eyes began to water. "Mom?" was all Alvin said as both he and Vinny hugged for a good long minute. After the hug, Vinny decided to leave Dave and Alvin alone to talk, so she went to join the others.

Once the door was closed, Dave turned to Alvin, and said: "Alvin, I know this is probably not the best time to ask, but are you sure your okay?"  
"Yes Dave. You said that the doctor-" Alvin began to say, until Dave interrupted.  
"I know what the doctor said. But I'm not talking about your injuries. I'm talking about emotionally. You can't pull this bravery act and act like nothing's wrong, Alvin. You've been hurt, and I want to help you."  
'So much for being okay' Alvin thought to himself. It was then that Alvin thought about all of the events that he had endured... Suddenly, every emotion inside of him came up like a volcano, and that volcano was about to burst.  
Alvin looked at Dave with tears in his eyes, as he said softly: "D-Dave?" Dave's face softened, as he replied: "Yes, Alvin?"  
Then it happened: Alvin started to cry, and Dave instantly hugged Alvin in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, Dave! I'm sorry!" Alvin said as he continued to cry on Dave's shoulder.  
"Alvin, there is nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong," Dave said softly.  
"Then why do I FEEL like I did? What is wrong with me?! What have I done to deserve this?!" Alvin asked crying harder.  
Dave kept hugging Alvin as he replied: "Alvin, this wasn't your fault. Only the person who hurt you deserves to be blamed. You did absolutely nothing to deserve this. You're still the kind, protective Alvin everyone likes. You're just hurt is all."  
Alvin nodded understanding Dave's words as the two separated from the hug. "I just want to wake up from this bad dream. I want to forget this happened at all!" Alvin commented with pain in his voice.  
"I know Alvin," Dave replied. Alvin wiped away his tears before saying: "I'm just glad I'm back with my family."  
"We are too, Alvin. We missed you," Dave responded before giving Alvin another hug.  
"I missed you all too," Alvin replied hugging back.


	9. I'm finally home!

Alvin remained in the hospital for a two weeks considering his injuries. During that time, Dave, Simon, and Theodore helped him out with whatever Alvin needed. Hunter also came and visited Alvin when he got the chance.

Alvin was completely healed of his injuries at the end of two weeks, and could go home. Sadly, even at home, Alvin sometimes felt scared and would have nightmares from time to time at night. When this happened, Alvin would go sleep with Dave. The nightmares did eventually become less frequent over time, and that helped out Alvin to get used to life again.  
Everything was back to normal, and Alvin felt much better. He and his brothers were watching a TV show when Dave looked at the clock, and said "Alright, guys. Time to get to bed!" before shutting off the TV.

"Awwww! Come on, Dave!" Alvin complained as usual. "Just another five minutes?"  
"I'm sorry, but no Alvin. Now all of you go get ready for bed," Dave instructed as he watched Alvin, Simon, and Theodore get off the couch, and go upstairs to their bedroom.  
As the chipmunk brothers put on their pajamas, Alvin turned to Simon and Theodore, and asked: "So, I heard that you two got stuck under your bed sheets while I was at the hospital. How did that happen?"  
"I had a bad dream about you, Alvin. I woke up and accidentally got stuck under my bed sheets!" Theodore explained getting into bed. Simon's eyes looked at Theodore with disbelief when he said this.  
"That was YOU?! You spooked me, Theodore! I thought you were a monster!" Simon exclaimed, shocked that his younger brother had scared him. "You made my foot get stuck in my bed sheets, and when I tripped, my bed sheets fell on top of me! I couldn't see anything!"  
"I couldn't see anything either!" Theodore retorted now feeling guilty about scaring Simon. "Then again, when I managed to get my face out, I saw you stuck under your sheets, and I thought you were a ghost!"  
"I got my face out of my bed sheets, and thought you were a ghost under your bed sheets!" Simon said to Theodore. It was then that both brothers had realized they unintentionally thought the other one was a ghost, and now felt bad about their mistake.  
"I'm sorry, Simon. I didn't mean to scare you. Or get you stuck under your bed sheets!" Theodore apologized.  
"I'm sorry too, Theodore. I shouldn't have blamed you for our ghostly incident. It was a complete accident, and you didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'm sorry," Simon replied as the two brothers went over to each other, and hugged.


	10. GhostChapter 10

Wolfblue, thank you so much for the ideas, you are the best, you should get a fanfiction account. If you want help doing that, tell me in a review. This way, we will be able to message each other. Thanks for you're ideas, and let me know what you think.

After Simon and Theodore separated from their hug, they went back to their beds. It was then that Alvin smirked, and said: "Well, now that you two hugging buddies are friends again, why don't we have some fun?"  
Simon rolled his eyes, as he replied: "Alvin, Dave told us that we need to go to sleep. If he hears us, we'll get into trouble!"  
"So what? It'll be fun!" Alvin retorted with glee. Simon rolled his eyes again, before replying: "Alvin, I doubt that if Dave wouldn't let you watch another five minutes of that movie, that he'd let you stay up late, and play! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some peace, quiet, and sleep. Goodnight."  
With that, Simon and Theodore went to sleep. Alvin meanwhile, tried to get some sleep on his own, but at around eleven o' clock, he couldn't help but feel the need to have fun. However, he didn't want to wake anyone up this late at night. So, Alvin got a pencil, and notebook from the desk he did his homework on, and began to write down some ideas to have fun.  
'Let's see... bed sheet ghost? Maybe. Bounce a ball? No, I might break something. Wake up my brothers? Maybe. Simon would just get mad at me, Theodore might want to play...Then again, he's sleeping too.' Alvin thought as he wrote down on the notebook. Then Alvin remembered Simon and Theodore mistaking each other for ghosts under the sheets, and that gave him an idea.  
Being as quiet as possible, Alvin went downstairs, and over to the dresser where there was thread, and needles, then headed back upstairs towards Dave's room. Alvin peaked in and saw Dave sound asleep. Alvin tiptoed over to Dave's bed, and looked for the edges of the bed sheets.  
Alvin had once taken a class and had to learn how to sow in that class. Luckily, Alvin hadn't forgotten how to do that. Carefully matching the edges of the bed sheets on the mattress with the bed sheets covering the chipmunks sleeping father, Alvin began to sow the bed sheets together so that way Dave would be stuck under the sheets when he woke up, and couldn't get out.  
Alvin had a few close calls when he thought Dave would know he was there, and would hide. Fortunately for Alvin, he didn't get caught. Once Alvin was finished sowing the sheets together, he tied the ends together to make sure the sheets wouldn't come loose. Alvin then went to go put the sowing thread and needle back when he found them, went to the bathroom, and went back to bed.  
'Let's see how Dave likes dressing up as a bed sheet ghost! Hahaha!' Alvin thought as he happily fell asleep, excited for the fun he would have tomorrow morning.

Once again, thanks Wolfblue.


	11. Stuck

Wolfblue, I will help you create an fanfiction account. Here is what you need to do.  
1. Click the sinup link. At the top.  
2. After clicking tat, you will have to fill out a email address, a pen name for yourself, then you will have to type in a password. If you want, let me know what you want you're information to be, and I'll setup an account for you. Thanks once again for all the help.

The clock read five o' clock as Dave started to get up slowly, and start the day. However, as Dave started to get up, he suddenly tripped, and fell out of bed! As Dave got back up, he soon noticed that he was completely covered under his bed sheets.  
"What on earth?" Dave said now trying to get out of his bed sheets. Unfortunately, when Dave tried to get out of his sheets, he realized that his bed sheets were somehow attached to the sheets on the matrass, which were now detached from the matrass, and on the floor! Poor Dave was literally trapped under his bed sheets with no way out!  
"Help! Get me outta here! I can't see! Fellas, help!" Dave cried out as he tried to get out of his bed sheets, but being completely unsuccessful.  
Meanwhile, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all sound asleep when they started hearing commotion outside in the hallway. "What was that?" Theodore asked getting a little scared. "I don't know, Theodore. Dave is still asleep. Unless..." Simon then turned his attention from Theodore to Alvin, and asked: "Alvin, did you do something to Dave?"  
"In the middle of the night? Ya right, Simon!" Alvin replied as he quickly looked away from his brothers with a smile on his face. 'Haha. Looks like Dave's having some trouble getting out of his sheets!' Alvin thought, knowing exactly what happened. More noise was heard, which made all three brothers get nervous.  
"I think someone should go make sure everything is alright. I wonder if Dave knows what's going on?" Simon said, grabbing a flashlight from his dresser. "One of us is going to have to investigate. Guess I'm the one to do it." Simon was about to head out into the hallway, until someone touched his hand. Simon turned to see Theodore next to him. "May I do it Simon? I want to make sure Dave is okay," Theodore offered, despite his nervousness. Simon smiled, gave Theodore the flashlight, and hugged him, before his little brother vanished out into the hallway. "Be careful, Theodore!" his brothers called out from their bedroom, worried about what Theo might find.  
Theodore carefully walked down the hallway with the flashlight shining light in all directions. Theodore walked all the way down the hall to Dave's room, but when he opened the bedroom door and saw the empty bed, that's when Theo got scared. "Dave!" the green pajama wearing chipmunk cried out, now quickly going to check to see if Dave was in his bedroom at all, or in the bathroom. Dave was in neither place. Theodore walked some more down the hall in search for Dave, but no luck.  
Suddenly, Theodore heard a moan from behind him, and looked. A white, tall, scary figure covered in a big bed sheet was standing right behind him! Theodore asked nervously: "Dave, is that you?" Dave heard his son from under the sheets, and said: "Theodore! Mmmmmm." Theodore gasped, now scared of what this white figure was, and if Dave was in danger from this creature. The white figure moaned again, and moved closer to Theo. Theodore was shaking with fear, and as the ghostly white creature was about to reach out for him, Theodore screamed, and ran away crying out: "AHHHHHHHHH! A ghost!"

There you go people. Read and review. All credit goes to Wolfblue.


	12. A Ghostly Surprise

Wolfblue, answer to you're questions. It has to be a personal email, but if you don't want to use that, I have a blank email I never use, if you just want to use that, I don't mind at all. A pen name is just a username, and you're username could be wolfblue, like you have on you're reviews. If you would like to use the blank email, let me know and I will setup you're account for you and activate it and then I will give you the information or something. We'll have to figure something out.

For the rest of you, here is the story continuing, thanks Wolfblue! You are awesome!

Alvin and Simon nervously waited for their little brother back in their bedroom, wanting to know what was going on. Suddenly, they heard Theodore scream, and cry out "AHHHHHHHHH! A ghost!" before he ran into the room, and shut the door! Theodore took deep breaths as his brothers asked him what happened.  
"I checked all over Dave's room, the bathroom, and in the hallway. Nothing! Then I heard this moan, and a big white creature was behind me. It tried to grab me, but I ran away! THERE'S A GHOST OUT THERE!" Theodore explained, shaking.  
Simon gave a questionable look as he replied: "A ghost? Are you sure?" A moan followed from outside of the bedroom, making them all gasp. "It's the ghost!" Theodore screamed as he ran towards his bed, grabbed his teddy bear, and both him and Alvin hid under their bed covers!  
"Will you two please come out from under those bed covers? There's no such thing as ghosts!" Simon said matter-of-factly, now looking at the shaking lumps under the covers of his brother's beds. "For all we know, it could have just been the creaking of wood coming from the attic. Goodnight." Simon then tried to get to sleep, but Alvin had other plans.  
Alvin poked his head out of the covers and made sure Simon was sleeping. Smiling mischievously, Alvin pulled his white sheets off of his bed, spread them out, got another bed sheet from the bedroom closet, spread the second sheet over his own white sheets, wrapped the bed sheets around his body, then quietly walked over to the end of Theodore's bed. Alvin threw the white sheets over himself so he was covered completely, then crawled under Theodore's bed sheets carefully. Alvin waited a few minutes, then quickly grabbed Theodore's foot, and pulled his sheet covered hand away, smiling under the white sheets.  
Theodore woke up to the feeling of something touching his foot. He decided to see what it was, so he grabbed his flashlight, and crawled slowly under his bed sheets and blankets unaware of the ghostly surprise that awaited him.

Thanks for reading, and please review.


	13. Oh no Chapter 13

Wolfblue, I'm not sure this is going to work, I tried everything, but it won't use the email. I'm afraid you're going to have to give me you're personal one, but you can email it to me if you like. My email is bellow.  
camdog2013  
If you need more help, let me know. I'm sorry I could not use a blank one, and by the way, the account will send it to the email. I'm very sorry. I tried. please don't be mad at me.  
Anyway, here is the next chapter everyone. Don't forget to read and review.

Theodore carefully looked around with his flashlight in one hand, and his teddy bear in the other. So far, he couldn't see anything that would have touched his foot. Then again, he did see a ghost out in the hallway, so anything was possible! Theodore kept searching while under his bed covers. It was a good thing he had a flashlight; it would be pitch black under the covers if he didn't have the flashlight with him.  
Theodore found nothing. However, just as he was about to give up the search for whatever touched him, he heard something. Something spooky.  
"Boooooooooooo!" Alvin quietly said still under the white bed sheets that he covered himself with. Alvin smiled, knowing Theodore most likely heard him. "H-Hello? W-Who's there?" Theodore said nervously, now knowing he wasn't alone under the sheets. "Booooooooooooooooo!" the white bed sheet-covered Alvin replied, this time a little louder. Still under his sheets, and blankets, Theodore advanced slowly towards the end of his bed. When he got there, he saw what looked like a ghost, but was really Alvin under his white bed sheets. The white bed sheet-covered Alvin then put his arms up in a ghostly position, and cried out: "BOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"AHHHHHHHH! Help! There's a ghost in my bed! Alvin! Simon! Dave! Somebody, help me!" Theodore screamed as he tried to escape the ghost, but couldn't since both he and the ghost were under Theodore's covers. "Whoa!" Theodore exclaimed as he and the ghost fell off of Theodore's bed onto the floor, still under Theodore's bed sheets. Luckily the blankets and sheet covering the mattress were still on the bed, but the bed sheet that was suppose to be under the blankets now covered Theodore and the ghost from head to toe!  
Once Theodore and the ghost got back up, Theodore saw that the ghost was still with him, but this time under his sheets. "Ahhhhhhh! Ghost!" Theodore screamed again as he dropped his flashlight, and ran away from the ghost, causing his own bed sheet to fall off of the ghost, and accidentally cover himself completely under the bed sheet.  
When this happened, it was totally dark under the sheet, and Theodore didn't know where he was going! "Help! Help! I can't see!" Theodore cried out desperately walking blindingly around the room. Somehow, the bed sheet-covered Theodore managed to get to Simon's bed, and crawled under Simon's bed sheets, much like what Alvin had done to Theodore.  
Simon soon sensed someone was in his bed, and decided to see who it was. Simon put on his glasses, grabbed the flashlight that was on the floor, and pointed the light to the lump under his covers. "Hello? Who's there?" Simon asked about to touch the lump. "Simon, help!" the lump said, as Simon instantly recognized the voice as Theodore under his covers. "Theodore, what's wrong little buddy?" Simon asked now gently rubbing Theodore's back even though his brother was under his sheets and blankets.  
"There's a ghost in my bed! Then we fell out, and now it's under my bed sheets! The ghost is after me, Simon! Help!" Theodore replied with fear in his voice. "Is it the same ghost you saw out in the hallway?" Simon asked trying to understand. The chipmunk under Simon's covers shook his head, and replied: "No. This ghost isn't as tall, but it's still scary!"  
Simon then shined the light around the bedroom and saw the ghost Theodore must have been talking about. He also shined the light on Alvin's bed, and figured that the ghost was really Alvin under his bed sheets playing a joke on Theodore. Simon then turned to his little brother under his covers, and said: "Don't worry, Theodore. I'll find out who this ghost is!" Simon then got off of his bed with the flashlight still in hand, and walked towards the 'ghost'. "Alright Alvin. Enough of this silliness! Stop scaring Theodore!" Simon said, giving his brother the chance to give up the ghost act. "Boooooooooooo!" The white bed sheet-covered Alvin responded, waving his arms in the air playfully. Simon rolled his eyes as he replied: "Alvin this has gone on long enough! Now get out of that sheet- Huh?" Simon stopped in mid-sentence confused. Simon had pulled off the bed sheet expecting to see Alvin. What he saw instead, was the same ghostly figure standing before him even when he had taken off the bed sheet. Simon didn't know Alvin had two bed sheets on. Now, Simon was convinced that this ghost was what Theodore was afraid of.  
"BOOOOOOOOO!" the bed sheet-covered Alvin yelled, waving his arms again, as Simon stood in fear. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's a ghost!" Simon yelled dropping the bed sheet he had pulled off of the ghost, and running towards his bed. Simon got onto his bed, and hid under his bed sheets hoping to join Theodore, since he had seen the ghost too. Simon looked under his sheets for his little brother, and when he thought he saw him, Simon crawled over, and hugged him. "You were right, Theodore! There is a ghost out there!" Simon exclaimed, until he quickly realized something. He wasn't hugging someone or something soft and furry, but rather something soft, and cloth-like.  
Simon separated from the hug, and looked at who he had hugged with the flashlight. Instead of Theodore, another ghostly white, sheet-covered figure was in front of him. 'Did I just hug that thing?' Simon thought to himself now looking at the ghostly figure. It was then that Simon realized WHAT he had hugged. 'Wait a minute, if Theodore was under my covers, but I ended up hugging this creature, then that means this is a ...' Simon couldn't believe what he had just did, and now he was truly spooked.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! It's another ghost! Help!" Simon screamed now trying to get out of his bed sheets. "Another ghost? Where is it? Where's the ghost?" The bed sheet-covered Theodore asked, unaware that it was him that Simon thought was the ghost. "Help! It's under my sheets! Help! Ghost!" Simon screamed, dropping the flashlight he was holding onto the floor, before trying to make a run for it! Unfortunately, Simon tripped, landing next to his bed, while his bed sheets flew into the air, and landed on top of Simon! Now, all three brothers wondered around the room stuck under their bed sheets, while concerned about the ghosts in the bedroom.


	14. Another ghost Chapter 14

Wolfblue, I do not have that account. But if you want you can create me one, if you would like. Oh, and I'll give you my email again, this time I will put spaces in it, you will have to take out the spaces.  
camdog2013 comcast . net  
If you want to make me an account, go ahead. And I need to tell you something. In order to activate you're account, I will have to get into you're email in order for it to be activated. And no problem, I love helping out people.

Here is the next chapter everyone.

Alvin smiled as he quickly poked his face out of his bed sheets watching his brothers running around the bedroom screaming about ghosts, while they were stuck under their bed sheets as well. 'Looks like Theodore accidentally got stuck under his sheets, and made Simon think he was a ghost. Simon probably got spooked by Theo, and got stuck under his bed sheets as well. This is too awesome! Good thing I put on two bed sheets before Simon pulled the first one off, hahahaha!' Alvin thought to himself as he kept watching his bed sheet-covered brothers some more, before covering himself with his white bed sheet again.  
"Help! Help! The ghost is after me! Someone get me outta here!" Theodore screamed struggling with his bed sheet since he couldn't see, and was afraid the ghost that was under his bed sheets was after him. If anything, Theodore didn't know what was worse; having a ghost in your bed, and having it come after you, or being stuck under a bed sheet unable to see anything!  
"Help! Ghosts! Help! Who turned out the lights?! Get this thing off of me!" Simon cried out as he too struggled to get free from his bed sheet. Simon was glad that he was wearing his glasses instead of not having them on. Unfortunately, that didn't help the fact that just like Theodore and Alvin, Simon could see absolutely nothing under his bed sheet. The chipmunk brothers kept wondering around clueless under their bed sheets, until the bed sheet-covered Simon walked arms out into a wall, and luckily found the light switch.  
Simon quickly turned the light switch on, as he attempted to try and get his bed sheet off. "Help! Somebody help!" Simon called out as he finally was able to get unstuck from his bed sheet, while Alvin and Theodore managed to get out of their bed sheets as well. The three brothers looked at each other, then quickly gathered together for a group hug. "Alvin, Theodore, are you two alright?" Simon asked concerned about his brothers.  
"We're okay Simon," Alvin replied, as Theodore nodded his head. "Yes, I'm alright!" Theodore answered. "Although, I'm still scared about that ghost that was in my bed. When the ghost and I fell off the bed and got stuck under my sheets, that's when I was really scared. I ran, but I got covered by my bed sheets! I couldn't see a thing! That's when I came to you, Simon!"  
"Yeah, then I saw the ghost you were talking about with the flashlight, and thought it was Alvin under his bed sheets. But when I went to pull the sheet off, the ghost was still there. Then I ran under my sheets to join you Theodore, but I ended up hugging a second ghost! I tried to escape, but fell down, and my bed sheets fell on top of me!" Simon explained to his little brother. That's when Simon thought of something. "Wait a minute, if the second ghost I saw was really Theodore stuck under his bed sheets, and Theodore saw a ghost in his bed before he got stuck under his bed sheets, then who was the first ghost?"  
"It was me! I was the ghost that was in Theodore's bed, and the same ghost that Simon threw the sheet off of. I was wearing another bed sheet over my own so I wouldn't get caught. I can't believe you guys thought I was a ghost! Hahahaha!" Alvin said now starting to laugh. Simon and Theodore however, remained quiet as they looked at Alvin with looks of disbelief.  
"That wasn't funny, Alvin! You scared Theodore and I! Do you know how scary it is to walk under a bed sheet in total darkness, thinking there are ghosts after you?! It's very scary!" Simon exclaimed now upset that Alvin would do something like this. "Yeah, Alvin! Pretending to be a ghost while I was under my blankets and sheets was just terrifying!" Theodore added also a little upset with his older brother. Alvin listened to what his brothers said, and realized that although he was having fun scaring them, it wasn't fun for Simon and Theodore. Plus, he never meant for them to end up scaring each other!  
Alvin sighed, before saying: "I'm sorry I pretended to be a ghost under my bed sheets, and ended up scaring you guys. I was just trying to have fun! But all I did was end up getting us all stuck under our bed sheets, and scaring each other. I'm sorry." Simon and Theodore smiled and as they hugged Alvin, and replied: "Apology accepted."  
The three brothers went to put their bed sheets back on their beds. However, as they did this, they heard another moan from out in the hallway, and as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore gasped, they felt shivers run down their spines; they forgot about the ghost in the hallway! Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin thinking the ghost was another one of his tricks. "Hey, I didn't do it!" Alvin said in defense. "Well, I didn't moan!" Theodore stated nervously. "Then that means there truly is a ghost in his house, because I didn't moan either!" Simon said starting to get scared. They heard the moan again, and with wide eyes, the chipmunk brothers screamed.


	15. I've got to find this ghost!

Wolfblue, I have recieved you're email. I also have deleted the message form my email, but if you can get into you're email, there should be a email form fanfiction about activate you're account. I also sent you an email with the information with what you're password is, I cold not make the username Wolfblue, it wouldn't let me, so I made it Blue Wolf, if you don't mind. For more information, ask me.

Here is the next chapster.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all stood still as they were now scared to go out into the hallway, and confront the ghost by themselves. "The ghost is still out there. We need to find out what the ghost wants and who it is!" Simon said, as his brothers nodded. "I'm not going back out there! I already saw the ghost, and I don't want to go near it again!" Theodore said nervously.  
"Don't worry, Theodore. If you don't want to see the ghost again, then either Alvin or I will investigate for you. All we have to do is decide who's going to see the ghost next!" Simon replied. Alvin and Simon stared at one another hoping the other would volunteer. "Well you're the smart one! Why don't you go next?" Alvin stated knowing his brother would most likely make him go. "Me? What about you? Your the brave one. Besides, you like monsters!" Simon responded. "Yeah, I like monsters Simon. MONSTERS! I never said anything about liking ghosts!" Alvin retorted, as another moan was heard.  
All of the chipmunk's eyes widened, and as the three brothers grew more apprehensive, Theodore said: "Well, while you two figure out who's going to see ghost, I know what I'm going to do... Hide from the ghost! Ahhhhhhhh!" Theodore ran around the bedroom screaming until he found the extra bed sheet that was on the floor, and covered himself completely with the bed sheet!  
Alvin and Simon sighed, realizing that their debating was only making the situation worse. "Alvin, I'll go see this ghost. You stay here with Theodore. I forgot that I let him investigate; I was the one who volunteered first!" Simon said to Alvin before retrieving the flashlight on the floor next to his bed.  
"No problem, Simon!" Alvin replied, as he went over to the bed sheet-covered Theodore to keep him company. Simon nodded in agreement as he was about to head out of the bedroom. Suddenly, the sound of wind, rain, and thunder filled the air, and before Simon could even touch the door, the lights flicked, and the bedroom quickly became pitch black! "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore screamed now that there was almost no way they could see anything in their bedroom! Simon turned the flashlight on, and tried to see if the light switch worked. It didn't.  
Simon turned towards his two chipmunk brothers with the flashlight, and said: "Looks like the storm knocked out the lights. Probably in the entire house!" The bespectacled chipmunk then went over to the dresser, and got out two more flashlights. Simon turned on the flashlights, and after testing them out, he went over to Alvin and Theodore to give them their flashlights. "There's no point staying here if you two are alone in the dark," Simon said now handing Alvin his flashlight.  
"True. Then again, you're not the one hiding from a ghost in the house, while in your own bedroom under a bed sheet, and hugging a teddy bear in your arms!" Theodore pointed out, still covered under the white bed sheet. "No offense!" "None taken, Theodore. Here's your flashlight," Simon replied as his little brother poked his face out of the bed sheet, and was given his flashlight. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see what this ghost looks like!" Simon said, now heading towards the hallway. "Oh, and Alvin, one more thing!" Yes, Simon?" Alvin asked. His brother gave him a serious look before saying: "Don't scare Theodore while I'm gone. One ghost is bad enough. We don't need one or two more ghosts wondering around the house!" Theodore giggled at Simon's joke, while Alvin simply nodded his head. Simon smiled, then closed the door before walking into the hallway, nervous about what he might find.

Read and review.


	16. The ghost is after me!

Hi guys. Thanks again Bluewolf for the story idea.

Simon slowly walked down the hallway looking around for any sign of the ghost, unsure about what he was doing. Meanwhile, Dave was still stuck under his bed sheets that Alvin had sowed together, and was now wondering the house unable to get out. He was literally walking blind. "Alvin! Simon! Theodore! Help!" Dave called out under the sheets, his voice sounding more like moans and murmurs as it traveled throughout the house.  
Simon heard Dave's cry for help, but because it sounded more like moans to him, he froze on the spot, as he felt a cold breeze run down his back. Maybe there really was a ghost in the house! Of course, Simon knew that he needed to confront the ghost in order to find out what was going on. The bespectacled chipmunk looked around some more, but the hallway was empty. So, he decided to search the rest of the house.  
Simon descended the stairs, looking all over the living room with his flashlight. Nothing. He checked the kitchen, only to find no ghost either. Finally, Simon checked the rest of the rooms that were below the staircase, and again found no ghost. Simon was puzzled. Simon checked the entire house twice, and decided to look in the living room one last time, before giving up the search for the ghost. Again, Simon found no ghost. Zip, zero, no ghost at all! That is, until he heard a moan from behind him.  
Simon turned around, and gasped upon seeing the ghost. At first, Simon thought that the ghost might be Dave under his bed sheets trying to get out. "Dave? Is that you? Are you under there?" Simon asked as he nervously grabbed a hold of Dave's bed sheets, and tried to pull them off. However, since the bed sheets were sown together, the sheets didn't come off when Simon pulled on them. Realizing this, Simon looked up at the ghost with wide eyes. Now, Simon was REALLY scared!  
As Simon pointed his flashlight at the ghost, Dave was blinded by the light, startling him, and causing him to struggle under the bed sheets even more! The ghost waved it's arms in the air wildly, making the bespectacled chipmunk shake with fear. Simon apprehensively tried to communicate with the ghost. "What do you want? Please, leave me and my brothers alone!" Simon said unsure if the ghost was actually listening to his questions. Without warning, the bed sheet-covered Dave tripped on his bed sheets, and fell forward!  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Simon screamed as the ghost fell on top of him! "Help! Help! The ghost is after me! It's got me! Alvin! Theodore! Dave! Anybody, help me! GHOST! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Simon screamed as he struggled to get out of Dave's bed sheets, thinking the ghost had got him

Luckily, Simon managed to escape the ghost's bed sheets, and made a run for it, screaming at the top of his lungs! Simon headed towards the bedroom where Alvin and Theodore were, and once he entered the room, Simon quickly closed the door, and panted heavily with a terrified look on his face!  
Simon stared at his brothers as he shined his flashlight on them, and said: "T-T-T-The ghost, it almost got me!" Alvin and Theodore gasped as they watched Simon stand by the door, trying to calm himself down.

There you have it.


	17. The Ghost is Revealed

Hi guys, this is Bluewolfbat. Alvin Seville Rockstar101 let me upload the next chapter. Credit for the story idea goes to me, and Alvin Seville Rockstar101 is the author. Enjoy!

Once Simon calmed down, he went over to his brothers. Theodore was no longer under the bed sheet, and was hugging Alvin. As Simon joined, Alvin asked: "What happened, Simon? We heard screaming."

"Well, I checked the upstairs hallway, and found nothing. Then I checked the whole house twice, and still nothing. Suddenly, I heard this moan from behind me, and it was the ghost! I asked what it wanted, but it didn't answer. The next thing I knew, the ghost fell forward and trapped me under it! I struggled and cried out for help, but eventually managed to get out, and run back here." Simon answered.

The three brothers separated from the hug, Alvin got an idea. "Okay, clearly you two have seen the ghost, and got spooked. Why don't I try and find the ghost?" he asked heading to the door. However, when Alvin opened the door, the ghost was standing right in front of him!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Alvin screamed, dropping his flashlight before running back to his brothers. The ghost walked into the bedroom, and as it did, it blocked the Chipmunk's path. The bed sheet-covered Dave struggled to get out, waving his arms in the air, making his sons even more scared of the 'ghost'. However, Dave's bed sheets became more loose, and easier to get off.

With some final attempts, the thread holding the sowed-up bed sheets came free, allowing Dave to get out of his bed sheets. Unfortunately, as Dave got free, the mattress bed sheet fell to the ground, while Dave's regular bed sheet flew off of Dave, and right on top of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore! "Fellas, where are you?" Dave called out, until he spotted a flashlight on the floor. He grabbed it, and shined the light in front of him.

"Help! It's the ghost!" Alvin cried. "Help us!" Simon called out. "Get the ghost off of me!" Theodore screamed. "Fellas!" Dave exclaimed watching his sons struggle to get out of his bed sheets, looking like ghosts themselves. Dave got his sheets off of them, and said: "Alvin, Simon, Theodore!" before giving them a hug. "Dave!" The Chipmunks replied returning the hug.

As they separated from the hug, Dave asked: "Boys, what were you doing under my bed sheets?" "The ghost threw the sheets on top of us, and we got stuck under them!" Alvin replied. "What are you talking about?" Dave said, confused. "The ghost that tried to grab Theodore when he was in the hallway, and the same ghost that fell on top of me when I was looking around the house!" Simon explained. Dave thought hard for a minute, and then started laughing.

"Oh, you mean _that_ ghost! Fellas, that was me stuck under my bed sheets. I called out for someone to help me, and you must have thought I was a ghost!" Dave explained as everyone laughed.

"Now, who sowed my sheets together so I couldn't get out?!" Dave asked seriously. "That was me, Dave. I thought it would be fun! You know, seeing you looking like a ghost!" Alvin said. "ALVIN!" Dave yelled.

Read and Review please.


	18. Alvin's Idea

Hi everyone. Here is Chapter 18. I hope you enjoy it.

Dave sighed as he looked with the flashlight at his bed sheets that had holes in them. "Great, now I'm going to have to get some new bed sheets!" he complained, picking up his bed sheets from the floor, and walking out of the Chipmunks bed room and into the living room.

Meanwhile, the lights turned back on causing the Chipmunks to be happy that they could see again. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all hugged now that the lights were back on, and that there was no ghost. Alvin then thought of something, and went to go talk to Dave out in the living room.

Dave sat on the couch looking at his bed sheets in frustration, when Alvin walked over, and sat down. "Dave, may I talk to you?" Alvin asked. Dave turned his attention to him and said: "Yes. What did you want to talk about, Alvin?" "I know that you're upset that I pulled that joke on you, and ruined your bed sheets. However, I think I have a solution." "What kind of solution?" Dave asked suspiciously. "Well, let's say that you are at work, we are at home, and the power goes out, or we're bored and don't know what to do. Well, I was thinking we could use your bed sheets to play with. Since the sheets have holes in them anyways, it would be easy for us to play with them, and reuse them, rather than throwing them away!" Alvin suggested.

Dave thought about what Alvin had suggested. True, he could give Alvin and his brothers his regular bed sheet, while he kept the mattress bed sheet. Plus, if he was able to fix the holes in the sheets, then both of the bed sheets would look like there was no harm done, and Dave could use the mattress bed sheet again. In addition, this idea of Alvin's could help save Dave money from having to get new bed sheets. "Okay, Alvin. It's a deal! Just let me try and fix the holes in the bed sheets, and I'll let you know if you can use the sheets," Dave replied. Alvin got a big grin on his face when Dave agreed. "Thank you Dave and I'm sorry!" Alvin said as he and Dave gave each other a hug. When they separated from the hug, Alvin ran back to his bedroom, while Dave went to fix the holes in the bed sheets.

Back in their bedroom, Alvin, Simon and Theodore put away the extra bed sheet that Alvin had got out. Once that was done, the three brothers talked about what they were going to do for the Dave. Out of nowhere, Dave knocked on the door, and asked if he could come in. The Chipmunks let him in their bedroom, and Dave looked at them, still holding his bed sheets. "Okay boys, here is the deal; Alvin talked to me a minute ago, and gave me an idea so I wouldn't have to throw away my bed sheets. So, I am going to keep the mattress bed sheet, and you boys get the regular bed sheet. I also was able to fix the bed sheets so there are no holes in them. Here you go!" Dave explained giving the Chipmunks their new bed sheet to play with. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all thanked Dave before he left them alone with their bed sheet.

At that point, for the rest of the day, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore played with their bed sheet. They rolled around in the bed sheet like a cocoon, pretended to be ghosts under the bed sheet, built a tent using the bed sheet, and a whole bunch of other ideas. In fact, Alvin and his brothers were having so much fun with the bed sheet, that by the end of the day, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all cuddle up on Alvin's bed fast asleep, with the bed sheet covering their bodies.

Credit for the story idea goes to Bluewolfbat. Please Read and Review.


	19. A Day of Fun, and Reflecting

Hello everyone. This is the 19th and final chapter of the story: "What are we going to do?" I want to thank Bluewolfbat for giving me story ideas for chapters 6-19. I'm really glad he could help me out with the story, just as much as I'm sure he appreciates me for putting those ideas into the story. Again, this is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!

The next day, Dave had to go to work. But when he went to wake up the boys, he saw that they were all sleeping under the bed sheet he gave them to play with. Dave smiled, and then went down to the kitchen where he left the Chipmunks a note on the table before heading out the door.

After a few hours of sleeping, Alvin was the first to get up. Alvin got out of the bed sheet that was covering his body, and went to the kitchen. Alvin saw the note Dave had left after he had fixed himself some breakfast. The note said:

"Hi fellas, I am at work today, so you three will have the day all to yourselves. Don't cause any trouble or break anything… Especially you, Alvin. Feel free to watch a show on TV, play a game, read, or play with your bed sheet. I will be home around 10:00pm. Have a good day. From: Dave."

As Alvin ate his breakfast, Simon and Theodore joined him a few minutes later and also saw the note. After eating their morning meal, and getting washed up, the three brothers discussed what they were going to do during their day.

"We should play with the bed sheet again! That was fun!" Alvin suggested, getting the bed sheet off of his bed. "Yeah, let's do that!" Theodore agreed. Simon thought about it, then after thinking about how much fun he and his brothers had yesterday, Simon agreed. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all agreed that they would use the bed sheet in their own way. Theodore wanted to make a fort with the bed sheet, while Alvin wanted to pretend to be ghosts under the bed sheet. Simon on the other hand, wanted to use the bed sheet to act out scenes from different movies.

After doing all of the suggestions, the Chipmunks decided to invent some games with the bed sheet. Some of those games were Ghost Tag – a game where someone had to pretend to be a ghost under the bed sheet, and try to tag the other players in the room, while the player under the bed sheet couldn't see anything; Stuck Or Not- where the Chipmunks threw the bed sheet into the air as high as they could, then ran around the bedroom trying to avoid the bed sheet from falling on top of them; Survive the Blizzard- another game where the Chipmunks had to stand on the bed sheet, while a fan blew air in their direction, and one of the brothers had to try and get across the bed sheet, and turn off the fan, without the bed sheet blowing on top of them; and finally, Under The Sheet- a game where the bed sheet was hung up, and the brothers had to walk around the room with their eyes closed. Once the bed sheet fell on top of someone, the chipmunk under the bed sheet would yell out "Ghost!" and everyone would open their eyes to see who the bed sheet fell on top of.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had a lot of fun playing these games, as well as relaxing. Time passed while the three brothers continued to play their games. At one point when they were playing Survive the Blizzard, the bed sheet blew so hard, it landed on top of all three chipmunks! Overall, everyone was happy, especially Alvin.

While Alvin, Simon and Theodore all played a game of Ghost Tag, Alvin couldn't help but think about everything that he had been through; the kidnapping, getting injured, having to stay at the hospital, being re-united with his family, the joke he pulled on Dave, his brothers and he getting stuck under their bed sheets, thinking Dave was a ghost, and now spending the day playing with one of Dave's bed sheets for fun. Alvin honestly didn't like the bad moments, but the funny and good ones, he did like. He felt happy being with this family and having fun. "Ghost tag! You're it, Alvin!" Theodore said giving his older brother the bed sheet, before running away. As Alvin held the bed sheet in his paws, he smiled thinking to himself 'I'm so glad to be with Dave, and my brothers.'

Now feeling joy in his heart, Alvin looked at his brothers, threw the bed sheet over himself, and playfully walked around the room looking like a ghost, while his brothers, Simon and Theodore smiled as well, playing along.

THE END.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed, and another special thank you to Bluewolfbat for giving me great story ideas. I couldn't have completed this story without your help. Anyways, thanks again to everyone, and don't forget to read and review please.


End file.
